The proposed Alzheimer Disease Research Center will build upon the present clinical science and basic strengths in studying Alzheimer's disease coordinated through the Department of Neurology at the Baylor College of Medicine. This ADRC will permit significant expansion in both the scope and size of our ongoing multidisciplinary efforts in helping patients and families with this disease and in studying this disease at the molecular, cellular, genetic, and clinical levels. The research component includes both clinical and basic science studies. The basic science studies investigate molecular mechanisms of neural survival, differentiation., and the synaptic mechanism of long-term potentiation. Other basic science investigations will examine the biochemical mechanism of amyloid production and of tau protein. Pilot studies will be initiated on the genetic abnormalities in inherited Alzheimer's disease. Two clinical studies will examine the abnormalities in central auditory processing and in language in Alzheimer's disease.